Carly Has Her Period
by LoveJennetteMccurdy
Summary: HEY! This is a story about Carly on her period. DONT ASK HOW I CAME UP WITH THIS :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a little story about Carly Shay on her period. Don't ask how I came up with this :D. I do not own iCarly! Dan Shnieder does! But I don't know how to spell his last name so uh…. Just go with it! :P**

**CARLY'S POV. **

I wake up and feel wet in my underwear.

"Crap. I think got my period," i say in a hushed voice.

Uh oh. That can't be good. This is my first period! Wait where's Sam? Oh she's probably downstairs already. I look at the clock its 7:10 Sam always wakes up on time and gets ready for school fast. I walk to the bathroom just to check. Oh great. I did get my period! I guess Sam and I will get some pads before school. I get ready for school and walk downstairs.

"Hey Carlato," Sam says.

"Hi," I reply.

"What's wrong kid?"

Now Spencer is watching our conversation.

"Nothing! Why would you assume that?" I say loudly.

Oh great here comes the moods. I guess I'm one of those. At least I don't have bad cramps.

Then I whisper "Hey can I talk you over there?"

We walk away from Spencer and I say "I got my period and we don't have any pads. Can we get some before school?"

"Oh my God you got your period! Of course we can But that means we have to leave now, and congrads!"

"Thanks! Spencer we have to go pick up something before school. See you Later!"

"What do you need?" Spencer asks.

"She needs umm" Sam explains.

We both look at each other with blank expressions.

"We need to get Gibby a Birthday present." I quickly say.

"Okay Wear a jacket!"

And we left my apartment .


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYY! This is chapter 2 of Carly gets her Period. I hope all if you liked chapter 1! Review, review, review!**

**SAM'S POV.**

OH MY GOD! I just learned that hate it when Carly is on her period! You don't even know! She is so moody! I hope its a first-timers thing. Not to say I don't love her because she's my best friend but really she sucks when she's on! Were walking down the street and we spot Rite Aid.

"There's Rite Aid," I say.

"I know where Rite Aid is Sam."

Jesus.

"Oh your right. Sorry."

"No! I'm sorry! I'm such a mean friend."

I just ignore that comment. We eventually reach the store and finally, what I like to call is: "the period products". It's a creative name for me, the Sam Puckett right? I don't if Carly wants pads or tampons because this is new for her.

"Hey Carls, did you want pads or tampons?"

"Obviously I want pads."

"Okay what brand?"

"I don't know! This is my first time! You have had your period since you were 12 and were 15 now! So what does that mean? It means you have had three years of experience and i have had none so you tell me what brand."

I just grabbed what brand my tampons are in their pads.

When we got to the counter I told Carly that I will wait a few feet away.

"NO! THAT GUY IS SO HOT AND I DON'T WANT TO BE EMBARRASSED!" she whisper shouts.

"Okay I will do it. You wait over there."

So I go up to the counter and the guy is looking at me so weirdly. Thanks a whole bunch, Carly. I pay for the pads and we leave. 20 Minutes after leaving the store, we end up at Rigeway High School. Carly is in every one of my classes. Yaaay. Lets start a fun day :/

**I AM going to do updates! i just need some ideas! give me time people :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**How did y'all like it? Here's the next chapter! I DO NOT own iCarly XD.**

**FREDDIES POV**

WOW! What's wrong with Carly? I mean really. Sam told me to back off for the next couple of days but come on. How can I back off of my best friend? She seems really moody an- wait she seems moody. Oh crap I think I know what's going on. Carly got her period.

"Hey Freddie." Carly says.

"Hey Freddork." Sam adds on.

"Hey girls." I answer. "Carly are you feeling okay?"

"DON'T START WITH HER BOY!" Sam yells.

"Oh, okay?" I was so confused.

"Carly you stay here I'm going to go talk to Fredachini."

Oh great. When Sam says she needs to talk to me this cant be good. Last time we "talked" it ended up with a frog down my pants…Now that we were 10 feet away from Carly, Sam started to talk.

"Listen I usually don't give you advice, but stay away from Carly because…Carls…Carly just…just got her first period."

"Oh My God! I thought you guys had your uh..-"

"Periods"

"Yeah that, since you were 12!"

"I had mine since I was 12. Carly just got hers. Yeah I know a late bloomer but still she probably doesn't want to be bothered. "

"I got it. Have you two talked to Spencer about it?" I wonder how that's going to go or how it went.

"No we haven't. We will later today. Now scurry off to your AV nerds."

I left totally razzed about what just happened. I had no clue she didn't have hers! Okay I hear the bell so that means time for history. Yaaay :/


	4. Chapter 4

**SOOOOOOOO I HOPE ALL OF YOU LOVED THAT CHAPTER! Woops caps. :p but yes I kind of jumped the shark there with talking openly about it with Freddie. Oh well. That's just how I roll.**

**NO ONES POV.**

Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Carly and Sam were having a rough day. Plus there was a situation. Yes, there ended up being a situation during French.

_**Flashback**_

CARY AND SAM PASSING NOTES:

Sam I feel so sick.

_Oh man I know how you feel. U wanna go 2o the nurse?_

Yeah and risk finding out I'm on my period?

_She won't know unless you say: Hey can I go 2 the nurse? I have my period._

She will ask even if I don't say why I need to go.

_Just do it! And if she asks, lie!_

END OF CARLY AND SAM PASSING NOTES.

Carly gets up and walks to Ms. Briggs desk. "Hi. May I go to the nurse?"

"why?"

Carly looks at Sam anxiously. Sam mouths the words: I don't feel good.

"I don't feel good"

"What doesn't feel good?"

"I uh…have stomach aches." Carly whispers.

Ms. Briggs says loudly enough for the whole class to hear "Just because you have your period doesn't mean you can skip class to go to the nurse. Do you know how many times I hear that excuse?"

"It's not an excuse!"

"Carly Shay, did you just yell at me?"

"I…I'm sorry."

And after that, Carly ran out the door. Knowing Sam was Carly's best friend, Ms. Briggs asked Sam what that was all about so Sam went to her desk and whispered in her ear that Carly really was on her period and it was her first. When Sam sat back down, the bell rang for the end of the day. Finally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay kids did you like my chapter? This is probably my last chapter of this story! Hope you enjoy! And I do not own iCarly!**

**SAMS POV.**

Okay School is out and I finally get to walk home with just Carly. We stopped and grabbed a smoothie for the walk home.

"Ms. Briggs asked me what was wrong with you."

"OMG did you tell her?"

"Yeah I had to. I said: she actually was on her period."

"That's so embarrassing!"

"Hey, well at least you didn't get your first period in 6th grade on the grade week long trip to ferry beach in Maine and Wendy told the teacher!"

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was 6th grade and our whole grade was going to a place called Ferry Beach in Saco, Maine. I was rooming with Carly, Wendy, and Rebecca. I had just got my period the Night before we left. The 3rd day in I had horrible cramps and the whole group knew I was on my period. The only other one who had theirs was Wendy so she knew how I felt. But it was still a nightmare. I was lying in bed holding my stomach when Wendy said I'm going to go tell the teacher. I didn't get a say in it but then she left. When the teacher came in, she kneeled down beside my bed and was like "Sam, what's wrong?" then I was like "Nothing" and she kept on going saying things like are you sure and why don't you feel good for like 5 minutes. Then I finally tried to whisper in her ear that it was girl stuff but she didn't hear me. Then everyone in my room started saying things like its her time of the month and clueing her in. Then she understood and she said " oh do you have everything you need?" and I was like "yeah" and then she left

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

Jese I hated that with a passion. Almost even more than I hate Freddie. Maybe I do hate it more.

"Yeah at least that didn't happen" Carly answered.

"You know we gotta tell Spencer."

"Oh yeah. I don't want to!"

"Come on! I told Spencer when I got mine because I pretty much live with you and there's no way I was gonna tell my mom. And Spencer and I go out and buy what I need whenever I need it."

"I…I didn't know that. How come you didn't tell me Spencer bought you your things? And how come Spencer buys it? "

"Because I thought you would think it was stupid that I never told my mom and I trust Spencer more than my mom. I feel more comfortable asking Spencer to buy me tampons then I ever would with my mom. So go ahead. Tell Spencer.

"Okay, I think I will. Thanks sam!"

We gave each other a hug and walked home while sipping our smoothies. When we finally got home Spencer was sitting on the couch. Carly and I sat on either side of him.

"Hey Spence, we have to talk," Carly said.

"Okay kiddo what's on your mind?"

"Do you remember three years ago when Sam got her period?"

"Yeah I do."

"Ok well the same thing just happened to me."

"Oh my little sister is a big girl! Congrats! Were going to have to go buy some stuff. Did you know I get all Sam's stuff for her?"

"Yeah I told her. She was shocked," I said and laughed.

"Oh and Sam and I already got some stuff so no worries yet."

**NO ONES POV.**

Then the 2 girls and Spencer pulled into a hug and everything was okay…but then you have carly's moods

**HOPE YOUE ENJOYED! That's the end of the story so I hope you liked it! There will be another one about sam on her period and then them both on their period.**


End file.
